


Not Just a Dream or, Wicked Games

by SeetheRed



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeetheRed/pseuds/SeetheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins innocently with Helena worrying about her feelings for Myka but quickly turns into fun games both like to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would have way more fun.

Helena was lying on her bed, cloaked in darkness. As she absorbed the shadows of the room, her thoughts wandered to the woman slumbering just down the hall. She was probably tangled up in her sheets, hair a wild nest of curls. Chest rising and falling evenly, camisole having shifted while sleeping to show the tops of her breasts…

This would often happen. She would try to keep herself busy in the Warehouse or work on an invention in attempt to stop herself. Helena knew her feelings would never lead to anything, and her mind was apparently determined to torture her because of it. She would shake her raven head to dispel the ideas, but then curly locks and creamy skin would force themselves to the forefront.

It was incredibly distressing.

Helena turned onto her side, wanting these contemplations to stop. They only grew worse at the thought of Myka in her arms, her gentle breaths causing Helena's chest to tingle.

It was moments like this that caused the inventor to curse her colorful imagination.

She flopped onto her back with a sigh of frustration. Nothing could be done to help her stop except for two things: Time to allow her feelings to fade (which would probably never come to pass), or talk to Myka. The second option sounded horribly embarrassing.

Helena immediately dismissed this option knowing it would not end well for either of them. It was not that she didn't want to pursue something with a woman. Even in Victorian London, she had been more progressive than others in regards to sexuality. It was that Myka had only ever spoken about her male lovers. She never seemed to show a specific interest in Helena, at least not in the same way. The agent obviously cared for her, but it could never be more than friendship.

No matter what, Helena didn't want to loose her. Myka was the only thing that was keeping her attached to this bizarre new world besides the warehouse. If it meant keeping her at arms length, then so be it.

"…Helena!"

The inventor blinked in surprise and turned towards the speaker. Her gaze met concerned green eyes. "Yes, darling?"

Myka tilted her head quizzically. It was unbearably adorable. "Are you alright? I said your name about four times."

"I'm terribly sorry. I was just thinking," Helena said with a forced smile. It was getting harder and harder to speak to the curly-haired woman without making her feelings apparent.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Myka said honestly. Her statement caused the time traveler's chest to tighten. If only it were that simple.

The corners of Helena's lips lifted. "Of course. This is merely a result of my lack of sleep. I'll be fine after my cup of tea."

The agent was apparently not convinced. She paused for a moment, obviously trying to figure out what was wrong with the inventor. After a few seconds, Myka replied, "Why don't I help you make that?"

This was the curly-haired woman's way of trying to speak to Helena without everyone else eavesdropping on their conversation. Unfortunately there was no way of getting out of it without appearing suspicious in Myka's eyes. She inwardly sighed and accepted the invitation.

They walked into the kitchen, both completely silent. Eventually Myka turned to Helena with her eyebrows drawn together in thought. "I'm worried about you," she finally said.

"What makes you worried, dear?" Was the inventor's reply.

"I don't know. It just…It just seems like you're having trouble adjusting. Whenever we plan a family night, you try to get out of it. Besides work, you generally avoid everyone."

Helena thought of the fact that she was only avoiding one person. She brought her hand to her locket, thankful for the distraction. Her mind sifted through different ways to not answer the agent. "I-"

It was that moment Pete made his entrance, path obviously pointed towards the freshly made cookies. It startled both women out of their concentration. Myka let her gaze linger on his back, contempt clear on her beautiful face. When Pete turned and looked at her obviously angry expression, he shrugged his shoulders. "What?" he said around a mouthful of chocolate chip.

Helena took the opportunity. "I believe I am going to attempt to recover those lost hours of sleep. Please excuse me," came her muttered response. She exited the kitchen hastily, wanting to distance herself from their conversation and the object of her desires.

It was only a few minutes before the time traveler heard a gentle knock on her door. She truly did not wish to continue their earlier talk, but she also did not wish to alienate Myka further.

Helena opened the door and immediately stepped to the side to allow the curly-haired woman to enter. She kept her eyes glued to the floor, unable to look into Myka's concerned gaze.

She closed the door and leaned against it. Even with the space between them, it still was too close. Helena suddenly felt the urge to run her fingers down the agent's smooth arms and repressed it quickly. It would definitely be the fastest way to get her to leave.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Myka said unexpectedly. Helena's dark eyes flicked up to meet the curly-haired woman's powerful gaze. The inventor shifted uncomfortably under its strength.

"That is nonsense, darling. Why would I ever feel the need to avoid you?" said Helena, trying to keep an open expression.

"That's bullshit."

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard Myka use such vulgar language. She couldn't decide if it was unbecoming or sexy. "Myka?"

The agent sat down on the bed and motioned for Helena to join her. Helena hesitated, then complied. She made an attempt to put some distance between herself and Myka, but the curly-haired woman slid subtly closer. She took the inventor's hand in her own.

"Is there something you're trying to keep from happening? Because you are not doing a very good job," Myka said softly.

It took Helena's brain a few seconds to process what was going on. When she finally comprehended, confusion settled on her features. There was no possible way this was happening.

"What do you mean?" Helena asked.

Myka smiled. "You know, you can be awfully dense for one of the greatest minds of your generation."

At this the time traveler chuckled and tightened her hold on Myka's hand. "It takes a great amount of effort, I assure you."

The curly-haired woman drank in the sound of her laughter. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Helena looked away rather shyly. It was unexpected for her to feel this way since the situation was usually reversed. She turned her gaze back to sparkling emeralds. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Myka chose to respond with the soft caress of her lips. The simple touch caused Helena's senses to explode. She did not try to deepen the kiss, letting Myka take the lead. Soon the inventor felt Myka's tongue pressing against her lips, asking for entrance. Helena complied with a soft sigh. Her fingers traveled from Myka's hands to the small of her back, causing their bodies to press up against each other. The agent sighed at the contact and pulled Helena closer.

Helena began to run her hands under Myka's shirt, but there was a lingering hesitation. She pulled away to look into green eyes. "Are you sure, darling? I would not want to force you into anything you were not ready for."

Myka's look of desire caused the inventor's breath to catch in her throat. A sultry smirk touched her lips as she curled her fingers around Helena's jaw. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Myka pulled the raven-haired woman to her lips, their tongues touching each other with newfound confidence. She slowly eased Helena to lie back on the bed, swinging her leg around to straddle her hips. Helena looked up at her with amusement.

"What?" Myka asked with an innocent expression.

Helena smiled. "I just never expected you to be this forward. I suppose I thought you would be more…"

She paused as the agent made a slow trail of kisses up her neck to her ear, taking the lobe and biting gently. Helena gasped in response. "More what?" Myka whispered hotly in her ear.

Helena shivered. "Shy," She said shakily.

Myka ran her hands up the inventor's stomach before settling at the top button of her shirt. She began to unbutton them with painful patience, drinking in every new inch of alabaster skin revealed. Helena's heart was pounding in her chest, and from the smile on the gorgeous face above her, Myka enjoyed it.

When she had finished with her shirt, she pushed it off and threw it to the floor unceremoniously. Myka's eyes were glued to the black lace bra in front of her. She traced her fingers over the silk, feeling the strain of Helena's nipples underneath. She hastily reached behind and unclasped the bra, wanting nothing more to see the breasts of this stunning woman. She pulled the bra off and looked at the beautiful mounds before her. Her nipples were hard peaks, obviously wanting Myka's attention.

As Myka took them into her hands, Helena sighed with pleasure. When she pinched her nipples lightly, Helena couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat. It was already getting too much to bear. A hundred years in bronze had not helped her stamina. Helena could already feel the heat gathering in her belly, alerting her of her imminent climax.

"Myka," Helena sobbed, "Please."

The curly-haired woman took a peak into her hot mouth, circling it with her tongue. Helena threw her head back against the bed and moaned. She tried to close her thighs to find some amount of friction, but Myka effectively stopped her by placing herself between her legs. Helena was now pinned down completely. The feel of the agent against her center caused her to throb with need.

Myka finally responded. "What do you want, Helena? Tell me."

There was an intensity in her emerald eyes that the inventor had never seen before. It caused a shiver to run through her body. "I want you to take me in whatever way you desire. I'm yours."

A look of affection rose to the surface, but was quickly drowned by a wave of lust. Myka kissed her with purpose, busying her hands with the button and zipper of her jeans. She began to pull them down her legs and stopped at the sight of her lacy underwear. Myka hooked her fingers around the panties and looked up at Helena quizzically. Helena smiled and lifted her hips in response.

Myka pulled them all down at once, pausing on her way back up to appreciate the creamy skin before her. She placed a chaste kiss to Helena's mouth before traveling between her breasts and down her flat stomach with her tongue. She momentarily dipped into her navel and swirled around, enjoying the tiny noises coming from her lover. Helena began to thrust her hips upwards against her control. Myka placed her hands on her thighs to keep her still before continuing her trek to damp curls.

The agent gently pushed her thighs apart, welcoming the sight of Helena's glistening womanhood. She hovered there, memorizing every detail of this glorious woman. Above her, the time-traveler's breaths were coming harder, wanting this delicious torture to end.

Just when she was about to force her hips forward, Myka pressed her lips to her folds. Helena couldn't stop the groan that escaped. The agent flattened her tongue and drew it up her slit. Helena slipped her hand into Myka's curls and bit her lip, not wanting to make a noise that would alert the rest of the house. But when Myka started to flick her tongue over her clit, she knew it would be a losing battle. She let go of her lip and began to moan in time with her thrusts, each more insistent than the last. Myka inserting a finger into her inviting entrance sent her over the edge. Helena held her in place as the agent lapped up the aftershocks. Finally, the inventor settled back against the bed and waited for Myka to clamor back up her body.

Myka laid on top of her lover, enjoying the way their bodies felt together. They kissed each other softly, running the pads of their fingers over smooth skin. Helena pulled away and traced an eyebrow, a gentle smile tugging at her lips.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered.

Myka's answering smile nearly took the inventor's breath away. "If it were, it would be the best dream I've ever had."

Helena laughed quietly before rolling the agent onto her back. She palmed her breasts, delighting as Myka's eyelids fluttered closed.

"It's only going to get better," Helena purred.


	2. Table Games

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I really be on the internet right now?

 

When Helena awoke the next morning, she found herself trapped in a prison of warmth. Slender arms were circled around her waist, effectively holding her against Myka's body. Surrounded by softness, Helena felt no inclination to escape from her cocoon of sheets and skin.

The inventor smiled as at the thought of the previous day's activates. After the first few rounds of earth-shattering sex, they had the option of returning back downstairs to join the others. Fortunately for the both of them, they had decided against a possible forced viewing of Godzilla via Pete. There were more…productive things they could be doing. Strangely enough, no one had come to bother them, even when they had missed dinner. Not that Helena was complaining.

The raven-haired woman ran her fingertips lightly up and down her lover's back. She watched as the agent snuggled closer, a content smile gracing her lips. Only when Helena began to place feather-light kisses along Myka's collarbone did her eyes finally crack open. The agent's hands clutched harder at Helena's back when her lips became more insistent at her neck.

"Mmm, good morning," Myka said huskily. She was quickly becoming aroused from the inventor's ministrations.

Helena's lips curled upwards against the agent's skin. "It is indeed," she said before kissing Myka's lips. "You seem to have me at a disadvantage. If possible, you appear to have gotten more delectable since last night. It's quite remarkable, really." Their lips were drawn together again, becoming more passionate with each passing moment.

Myka pulled back to breathe. "That's funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you."

Helena looked into emerald as her fingers slid down to damp curls. When she grazed her clit Myka's pupils dilated, her moth opening to release a gasp. Helena entered her with two fingers, causing the curly-haired woman to dig her fingernails into the inventor's back.

"God, Helena," Myka breathed. Helena let her grow accustomed to the penetration before moving slowly. The author nipped at her lover's neck as she thrusted deeper, savoring the saltiness on her tongue. When the agent's moans became longer and more drawn out, Helena went faster, driving her closer to orgasm. Suddenly, Myka clenched around her fingers, pulling Helena harder against her. She buried her face in the crook of the inventor's neck to muffle her scream. She drew in gulps of air, slowly regaining her composure.

Only when she relaxed did Helena finally pull her fingers free, causing a shudder to run through her lover's body. They laid together in silence, both unwilling to end the blissful comfort that had settled over them. There were minutes of stroking welcoming limbs and slow kisses on swollen lips.

Helena pondered the fact that she would rather be here than anywhere else on the planet. It was a foreign feeling, one that had left her ever since Christina's death. She had been intimate with people after the devastating event, but none had made her feel quite like this. After being debronzed, she would often contemplate what attached her to this alien future. This was it. Myka was it. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would encounter something this amazing, this perfect.

Nothing could compare.

From downstairs come the sounds of Leena preparing breakfast. Myka groaned and hid her face further into Helena's neck. "No," the agent whined.

"Darling, whatever is the matter?" Helena asked, a small smile on her lips.

Myka tilted her head back to look into impossibly dark eyes. "We have to get up and go to work," she replied, saying the last word like a curse.

The author chuckled lightly, charmed by Myka's adorable response. "You have never had a problem with that in the past."

"Yeah, but I wasn't cuddling with a gorgeous woman then."

Helena beamed, warmth spreading through her chest. She placed a kiss on each of the agent's cheeks before capturing her lips. Myka eagerly responded, accepting every caress offered. The inventor was finally forced to pull away due to lack of oxygen.

"I do believe we should escape while we still can. If presented with another kiss like that, I will be unable to restrain myself." Helena's smoldering gaze sent a shot of arousal through Myka.

"Then don't," Myka before moving her thigh up between Helena's. The responding gasp caused a smile to creep across the agents face.

"You are insatiable," Helena laughed, rolling out of bed with much reluctance.

Myka sighed and sat up, suppressing the protests bubbling up in her throat. She watched with hungry eyes as Helena dressed, wanting to keep the sight in her mind as long as possible.

When the inventor finished, she turned to look at Myka with amusement. "Do you see something you like, dear?"

The curly-haired woman nodded, still transfixed by her lover's sultry body.

The author smirked and walked towards her, gently gathering her hands to pull Myka to her feet. Helena intertwined their fingers. "I suggest you proceed to your bedroom to prepare for the day or I fear we may be dragged into a repeat of last night's festivities."

The agent laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I like re-runs."

Helena tossed the unfamiliar expression around in her brain, trying to discern the meaning. "Well, as much as I would like to stay in bed all day, I would not like for Arthur to come and search for us," the inventor replied.

Myka grimaced, silently agreeing. She grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed before stepping out into the hallway. The agent turned to gaze at the raven-haired beauty one more time before proceeding into her bedroom. Helena grinned and closed the door.

When everyone eventually gathered downstairs, Leena began to serve breakfast. Pete and Claudia were arguing over which Star Wars movie was the best, while Artie grumbled one word answers to Leena's sat in her usual seat next to Helena, happy to find some way to be close to her. They made an attempt to pay attention to the conversations that were happening around them, but their glances always seemed to stray to each other. Only through the greatest willpower did Myka prevent herself from smiling every time she looked at the author, and saw Helena fighting the same battle.

While the agent took a sip of her coffee, Helena chose that time to run her hand up her inner thigh. Myka made a choking sound and started to cough, holding down the hand under the table. The fingers curled lightly under her grasp.

"Hey Mykes, you okay?" Pete asked, mouth stuffed with a biscuit.

When the curly-haired woman returned her concentration to the people around the table, she saw that everyone was staring at her.

"I'm fine," she said, shooting Helena a dirty look, "It just went down the wrong way."

The inventor barely contained the laughter that threatened to escape. She kept her hand firmly placed on Myka. "Are you sure?" Helena asked, smirking.

The agent forced a normal smile. "Just peachy." She could see the barely contained lust in her lover's eyes, but this was definitely not the best time to indulge in those desires.

Claudia flicked her gaze between the two of them, suspicion crossing her expression. "Hm, things are pretty fruity in here."

With wide eyes and open mouth, Myka turned to the young hacker. She silently spoke the words 'shut up', hoping Claudia would get the message. She wasn't quite ready to share her new relationship with the rest of the group. She could think of better ways to explain it without Pete's amazing display of food sacrifice.

Surprise was obvious on her face, shocked that she was actually right about the sexual tension between the two women. She stumbled for an explanation. "Be-because I really like my fruit. They're so…juicy?" she ended awkwardly, her face scrunched up.

Myka buried her face in her hands while Pete, Artie, and Leena stared at Claudia.

"Okay, there are some serious vibes goin' around, making this guy super confused," Pete said, for once deciding to finish chewing before speaking.

Helena calmly took a drink of her tea. "You are probably just hungry," she sighed. Myka thought about how she was excellent at defusing the situation with her demeanor.

Pete looked at her with curiosity before nodding his head in agreement. "I have had a bit of the rumblies all morning. Good call."

The author smiled at him as he returned to his task. Her eyes flicked back to Myka, her smile turning wicked. Her hand travelled up to Myka's center, making the agent suppress a gasp. Myka cleared her throat and sat up, mumbling about leaving something in her room.

"Oh darling, I think I know what you are talking about. Let me help you," Helena said, her voice lower than usual. She stood up before Myka could respond, pulling the agent down the hallway and up the stairs. Behind them they could hear questioning tones from their housemates.

Once they were inside of Myka's bedroom, Helena pushed her lover against the door, holding her there with her body. The inventor crushed her lips against Myka's, silencing any questions. Myka threw her leg up over Helena's hip to trap her in place.

When Helena finally pulled away, the both of them out of breath, Myka asked, "What ever happened to being responsible?"

The author licked her lips. "It appears that I am somewhat of a hypocrite. While we were eating, I found myself unable to resist touching you. It took all my strength to not ravish you right then and there."

Myka whimpered in response, attracted to Helena's powerful sexuality. Her arms around the inventor's neck, she pulled her into another round of kissing. When Helena thrust her hips against Myka's it caused the agent to break off the kiss and moan. Helena reached under Myka's shirt to cup her breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers. Myka's thighs began to tremble and squeeze at the author harder.

The author barely managed to get the agent's shirt off without ripping it, throwing the fabric over her head and to the floor. She thanked the lord for her front-clasping bra and easily undid it. Helena swiftly brought the hard peak into her mouth. Myka tangled her fingers in the inventor's hair, encouraging her to continue pleasuring her breasts. She circled the nipple slowly, deliberately not going fast enough.

"Helena," Myka begged.

The raven haired-woman bit down gently, causing a gasp to erupt from the agent. She made her way inside the waistband of Myka's pants and smoothly inserted her fingers. Myka threw her head back and moaned, banging her head on the door hard enough for everyone else to hear. Luckily, neither woman seemed too concerned about that.

Helena pulled away when she felt her lover get close to the edge. Myka protested and tried to hold her in place.

"Helena, what are you doing?" the agent asked, panting. Her green eyes were glazed over with passion and want.

The author smiled. "I would much rather taste you, dear."

Myka drew in a sharp breath before nodding. She watched Helena pull down her jeans and panties, lust evident in her gaze. When the inventor knelt before her, she threw a leg over her shoulder to give the woman better access. Helena hovered in front of her sex, waiting. Myka drew in a shaky breath and wondered how long her lover would keep up this torture. Just when she was about to bring her hips forward, Helena wrapped her lips around her clit. The agent made a strangled sound and began to thrust against her face.

"Faster," Myka moaned.

Helena complied, flicking her tongue quickly over her bundle of nerves. She slipped her fingers back into Myka's inviting entrance, causing the curly-haired woman's voice to reach new heights. She pulled at Helena's hair, almost to the point of pain. The inventor was enjoying it immensely.

Myka's whole body tensed as she screamed out her release. Helena drank in all of the moisture rushing towards her, prolonging her lover's climax. The agent slumped against the door, grabbing onto Helena when she rose and enveloped the agent in her arms. The author drew comforting patterns on Myka's back, waiting for her lover to calm down.

When she recovered, Myka turned Helena around and forced her against the door. She held the author's hands above her head while unbuttoning her shirt with her free hand. Once her shoulder came into view, Myka clamped her teeth down, stopping herself from breaking the skin. Helena sobbed and pushed against the hand restraining her. She was unable to break the hold, the pleasure causing her limbs to go weak. Myka unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before stroking Helena's moist folds. She ran her fingers down the length of her, making the inventor whimper. The agent avoided her clit, teasing her to the point of insanity. Helena struggled harder against her restraint and groaned in frustration. Myka kissed her demandingly, running her tongue over Helena's. She drew her thumb over the swollen nub and caused the author to moan into her mouth. She moved it faster and faster trying to bring her to orgasm. Her whole body shook and her moans got louder until she finally reached her peak. Myka let go of her hands to allow Helena to wrap her arms around the agent. She huffed against Myka's chest, trying to gain some semblance of control.

Helena held Myka tightly to her. "Darling, that was marvelous," she said when her breathing evened.

Myka smiled. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"You can be quite the aggressor when the occasion arises."

A blush settled over the agent's features. "Well, I guess you bring out the animal in me," she muttered, embarrassed.

The older woman cupped her cheek. "It pleases me a great deal to see you want me so. It's actually quite arousing."

"Then there's plenty more where that came from." Myka pressed her lips against Helena's gently, unintentionally letting it go on for minutes. After a time, they both decided they better get dressed and go to the Warehouse lest they incur Artie's wrath.

As Myka turned the doorknob to exit the room, Helena laid her hand on her shoulder. She leaned in close to whisper into Myka's ear.

"I just came up with a most wonderful idea. I hope you will be available this evening."

The agent shivered and nodded in response. Helena laughed softly. "Excellent."


	3. Kitchen Games

The house was completely dark when Myka pulled up the driveway of the B and B. There were no cars there besides her own which was a bit unusual considering the amount of people she lived with. Pete and Claudia had decided to go to the movies from the Warehouse, leaving Myka to drive back on her own. They had tried to get her to come, calling her an introvert who loathes to socialize. In this particular instance, they were right. She preferred to stay within the comfort of her own home, with all of the wonders inside.

The agent cocked her head to the side, curious where Artie and Leena could be. They both had to be the most reluctant to leave. Getting Artie to go anywhere was like trying to convince a grizzly bear to tap-dance. It wasn't likely to happen.

She shrugged and opted to not look a gift horse in the mouth. Myka was most definitely happy to be alone in the hose with Helena and her "wonderful idea".

Once she walked through the doorway, she knew something was off. The curly –haired woman strained her eyes against the darkness of the hallway, hoping to make out some sort of figure. When she spotted nothing her hand reached for the light switch, only to be stopped by a voice emerging from within the shadows.

"Please refrain from moving, Agent Bering."

Myka froze at the predatory tone of Helena's voice. Her first instinct was to try and locate the point of origin, but the echo of the empty space threw her off. Clearly caught in Helena's game, she decided to play along.

"And why should I do that?" Myka said, defiance clear in her voice.

Laughter cut through the black. "Well, if you do want your surprise, I suggest you listen."

The agent drew in a breath and released it slowly. She was very interested in what the author had in store for her.

"Okay, I'm still. What do you want me to do?"

Helena paused, thinking about what to say next. Myka kept herself stationary in anticipation of what she would say next.

"Walk forward about ten steps and then stop," the inventor commanded.

Myka complied, moving forward with her hands in front of her to prevent from bumping into things. She stopped when she reached ten and kept her hands raised. When she felt slender fingers intertwine with hers, the corners of her lips quirked. Helena's thumbs caressed the backs of her hands for a few seconds before trapping them behind Myka's back. The motion caused them to be pressed up against each other. She enjoyed the contact way too much to struggle.

The agent smiled. "What now," she whispered, enthralled in this game.

"Go into the kitchen, take off all your clothes and lie down on the floor."

Well, that was…unexpected. It sounded like a very strange request to Myka, but she was captured in Helena's web of seduction. She didn't dare oppose the lust that dripped from the author's every syllable.

Helena dropped a hand to cup her lover's cheek. "Do not worry about cleanliness, I washed the floor for your benefit."

Myka leaned forward through the dark to capture the other woman's lips. Helena allowed it for a minute or so before ending their kiss. "I wasn't worried," Myka breathed.

"Good," Helena purred. "Now go."

Moving reluctantly away from her lover, she felt her way to the doorway of the kitchen. Once she assumed she was far enough in she began to quickly undress. After she was completely naked Myka pushed her clothes towards a cabinet and out of the way. The agent lay down, gasping at the cold tile beneath her. She was motionless while she waited for Helena to make another move. The soft click of high heels filled the space, making it very clear where she was. They stopped at the counter next to Myka, just within her reach. Luckily she knew better than to defy her lover's rules. The agent would hate to be deprived of this idea the inventor had.

There was the sound of objects being shifted around and the sudden appearance of flames. Helena walked around the room lighting candles until she deemed it was sufficient enough to see.

When Myka could finally see her, she almost whimpered. The author was clad in a matching bra and panties set, the lacy red fabric contrasting nicely against Helena's pale skin. Myka travelled down her impossibly long legs to find red stiletto heels that accentuated the curve of her toned calves nicely. She was definitely adapting to modern temptation well. Helena propped her hands up on her hips and raised an elegant eyebrow.

The agent attempted to speak but her voice cracked in the process. She made herself calm down before making a second attempt. "Where did you get this outfit?"

Helena smirked. "You would be amazed at how useful the Internet can be. It was incredibly easy to find the things I required," she replied smoothly.

"I can imagine."

"What is your opinion on my new garments?"

"Um," Myka's gaze ran over the flat plain of the author's stomach to stop at the revealing underwear. She drew in a shaky breath. "It's possibly the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

Helena's blinding smile added even more to the ensemble. She turned back to the counter, displaying her glorious backside. " I hoped you would appreciate it. I did by it for you, after all."

Plastic was ripped open and the smell of strawberries filled the dim kitchen. Helena glanced back at her position on the floor then returned to her task. "Close your eyes, darling, I'll tell you when to open them," she said softly.

Myka slowly shut her lids and waited. A few seconds later, she felt Helena straddle her, the silk of her panties brushing against her damp curls. She sighed and lifted her hands to grasp at her lover's hips but found them trapped again.

"Ah ah ah, no touching. Don't move," the writer ordered.

She pulled the agent's hands above her head and began to wrap something soft around her wrists. When she was satisfied, she sat back and rested her fingers on the tops of Myka's breasts. She moved into the touch.

"Open your eyes."

Myka looked up at Helena poised above her. She was almost like a jungle cat, her back arched and her nails lightly digging into the curly-haired woman's skin. She barely believed this was real. Helena was just too beautiful.

"What have you tied me up with?" Myka asked, suddenly out of breath.

Helena leaned in close until there were only inches between them. "Your Favorite."

Myka longed to press her lips to the inventor's, and fortunately Helena did it for her. Their tongues danced over each other as the author took hold of her breasts. Myka moaned and arched upwards towards her lover, seeking more contact. She lifted her bound hands to somehow tangle in Helena's raven tresses, but as soon as she touched the silky strands, the other woman stood up.

Myka barely processed this through her haze of desire. "What? What are you doing?" she asked confused.

Helena's eyes gleamed menacingly. "You broke my rules. No touching or I go upstairs and leave you to your own devices."

The agent couldn't help but be aroused at the authority in her lover's voice. It was unbelievably sexy to have the inventor command her like this. But the heavy threat caused the curly-haired woman to panic.

"Okay, I'll be good," Myka rasped.

The author resumed her position on top of the younger woman. She ran her nails over Myka's breasts as lightly as she could. "To answer your question, you need only to look at the restraint. I'll allow it."

The agent brought her wrist into view and Myka's eyes grew large at the dark red rope she saw. "You tied me up with Twizzlers?" she asked, amazed.

Helena grinned wolfishly. "Quite fitting, don't you think?" Her slender fingers paused over a nipple to pinch it gently. The agent couldn't stop a whimper. "They are easily broken, but if you choose to do so I shall not participate in this exercise."

She leaned down while watching Myka's face and took the peak into her hot mouth. Helena stared with desire as Myka closed her eyes and moaned. She let go of the hard tip and smoothly switched to the other. Her hips grinded forcefully against the agent's as she continued to pleasure her breasts. Myka longed to run her hands over her stunning lover, but following her instructions pressed them harder to the tile. Helena's tongue swirled over her sensitive nipple.

"Helena, please stop teasing me," she sobbed. The author bit down roughly enough to cause a cry to erupt from her throat. "I need you lower."

She stopped the torture long enough to look into Myka's hooded gaze. "Where do you want me? You need to be more specific," she whispered.

"Inside. I want you inside."

"You only need to ask, darling," Helena replied. She slipped between the agent's wet folds. Helena's thumb rubbed against her clit, eliciting a deeper moan than before. She moved further down to circle her entrance. The sound of Myka's uneven breathing almost made her give in to the agent's request. Her finger barely dipped into the inviting cavern before she pulled away.

"Helena!" Myka growled. She wanted to push the author's hand back in place but remained still.

"Do you not want the rest of your surprise?"

The younger woman's eyebrows knitted together in response. Different thoughts warred in her head about whether or not to go along. She needed release soon or she might explode, but there was something about the offer that enticed her.

"Fine," she huffed, "But you will finish the job this time."

Helena gave her a quick peck on the mouth. "I promise."

She stood up and sauntered over to the counter. There was the crackling of plastic as packaging was ripped open and thrown away. Helena made a noise of contemplation and looked back to the woman on the floor. She nodded and finally brought the object up to the candlelight.

It was long, dark, and sleek. The size of it was definitely enough to fill every inch of her. Myka's eyes ran up the length of it before flicking over to meet dark orbs filled with lust.

The agent chewed on her lip for a few seconds before speaking. "You bought that for me?"

A sultry smile made its way to Helena's lips. "I thought it would be a fun addition to our lovemaking. What do you think?"

"I…think you should come over here and use it," Myka drawled.

The author moved without hesitation towards her reclined body, this time positioning herself between the agent's legs.

"Have you ever used one of these?" Helena asked. As the question fell from her mouth, she drew the silicon between her breasts. Myka watched the dildo move down her abdomen and stop.

"I have, but not with someone else."

Helena smiled. "Oh Myka, you naughty girl. Don't worry, I will be gentle with you the first time."

"The first time?" Myka said, eyebrow raised.

Kissing the nearest thigh, the inventor dragged the phallus over her damp curls. "I intend to do many things to your body for a very long time," she answered.

The agent cried out as Helena's fingers suddenly filled her. She let her adjust before adding a third digit. Myka curled her toes as a climax once again approached. Then it all stopped as the author removed her fingers.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

Myka nodded quickly, not trusting her voice to work.

Helena pressed the dildo against her entrance and held it there. The agent, unable to wait any longer, bucked her hips to allow it inside. As soon as it slipped in, she moaned loudly at the sensation. Helena quickly adjusted to her rhythm and leaned forward to put her lips to Myka's clit. The agent sobbed, tears forming from the intensity. Pumping faster, the author drove her speeding towards a powerful orgasm. Helena bit back the wave of arousal that threatened to overtake her at the sight.

"Helena," Myka panted between moans.

The older woman pulled back to look at her lover while still moving her hand. "Yes, love?"

"Please let me hold you while I come," she begged.

The author barely had to consider the offer before she pulled the other woman's hands up and tore at the Twizzlers with her teeth. Myka swiftly wrapped her arms around Helena's neck as she made one final thrust. The agent tumbled over the edge, Helena's name being yelled in drawn out syllables. She held the author tightly to her as aftershocks ran though her body. Her leg hooked around Helena's slender one as she raised her head to look at the author.

Myka placed a chaste kiss on her moist lips, tasting herself. "You are amazing."

Helena smiled. "I'm happy you think so," she replied smugly.

Kissing her again, Myka pushed her tongue into the raven-haired woman's mouth. Her fingers tangled in silky locks as their tongues dueled. When the agent's legs regained their feeling she rolled the author onto her back. She removed the lacy underwear from her goal, dropping them haphazardly to the side.

She ended the battle and took in Helena's appearance. Her hair fanned out under her, creating a halo of black. Ragged breaths passed through red lips, swollen from their vigorous kissing. Myka swore she had never seen anything this lovely.

She leaned in close and whispered, "Do you want me to tie you up?"

Helena gasped at the hungry expression on her lovers face. It was rare for her to feel like prey, but she certainly felt like she was being hunted.

"I don't think that will be necessary. I'm close enough as it is."

"Mm."

Myka roughly pinched her nipples and captures her lips aggressively. The older woman gasped into her mouth and arched her back, willingly submitting to her. She thoroughly enjoyed when Myka lost control like this.

The agent released her long enough to reach over and gather the dildo, still slick with her own wetness. With her free hand she stretched the author to accommodate the large phallus.

"Do you want me to use your toy?" Myka asked huskily.

"I would very much like that," Helena replied.

Looking into her eyes, Myka slowly pushed the tip of the object inside of her.

"Oh god," Helena whispered harshly.

Myka smirked and allowed the dildo to enter her completely. Helena whimpered as she slowly brought it back out, almost all the way. She drove into her rapidly, causing Helena's nails to dig into her back sharply. Her moans filled the agent's ears as she thrust deeper and deeper into her.

Helena's legs enveloped Myka, holding her in place as the dildo propelled in and out. The author's nails jabbed harder into the skin of her back. The action would have usually been painful, but it only brought more pleasure to the agent.

"Myka, faster," Helena asked, barely able to form words.

She quickly complied, touching a sensitive spot within her. Helena screamed as her body convulsed with release. She gasped for air against Myka's chest, desperately trying to regain control. The agent ran her fingers through dark hair as Helena came down from her high.

When her breathing evened, the author ran her fingers gently over where her nails used to be. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, darling."

The corners of Myka's mouth lifted. "I actually kind of liked it."

Helena's eyebrows lifted. "Did you now?" she drawled.

The agent placed her lips softly on the author's. "I'm looking forward to more of these little games."

The wicked smile worked its way onto Helena's face. "It's your turn next time."

Myka nibbled at her neck, causing the author's breaths to speed up again. Possibilities raced through her mind as she travelled across Helena's toned stomach.

She had a wonderful idea.


	4. Whipped Games Part 1

Helena turned a page and took a sip of her tea. She was currently absorbed in a leatherbound book that was difficult for her to put down. Almost nothing could deter her from the task of being immersed in a story. She did, after all, have a century's worth of literature to catch up on.

The author didn't even look up when Myka walked towards the dining room table. The items in her lover's hands went unnoticed.

After a few seconds of standing in front of her Helena finally glanced up and took in the objects Myka currently held. Quirking an eyebrow, the inventor spoke. "Partaking in some hot chocolate, darling?"

Myka placed the mug and whipped cream container on the wooden surface. She sat in the chair directly across from Helena.

"I was kind of in the mood," Myka said, head tilted to the side. "Did you know I love whipped cream? I never eat it though, because of the sugar content."

Helena barely looked up from the page. "Is this some sort of special occasion, then?"

The author missed the grin that crept over the agent's face. "You could say that." No response came from the other woman who had gotten to a particularly interesting part of her book.

Picking up the container, Myka sprayed the cream along her index finger. The agent paused in the hopes of getting Helena's attention, but was disappointed. She ran her tongue up the length of her finger to collect the cream, moaning in pleasure at the taste.

That got Helena's attention. Her sentence went unfinished as she looked up at her companion with curiosity. Myka repeated the motion to get the remnants of the treat while closing her eyes in bliss. "That's delicious," she sighed.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Helena's gaze trained on her hand. The author unconsciously licked her lips. "Myka."

"Mm?"

Helena closed her book without marking her place and sat it down in front of her. "Are we playing a game?"

Myka reapplied the whipped cream. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, smirking. Her tongue curled around a slender finger, and Helena responded by gripping the edge of her book. Dark eyes smoldered at the agent.

"I believe we should retire upstairs," Helena breathed out. The younger woman was obviously trying to start something and definitely succeeding. The author was going to have Myka upstairs and covered in cream if it was the last thing she did.

Myka frowned. "Why? I just brought my hot chocolate in here," she asked. Her question was punctuated by another spray from the can onto her waiting digit. Some of the cream "accidently" fell on her left breast, slowly trailing down into her cleavage. Helena's mouth hung open as if to lick it up herself.

"Myka, I really think we should go upstairs."

The agent tiled her head again, studying Helena's face in mock confusion. "You're acting really weird, Honey."

Just when the author was going to Pull Myka from the table and towards their room, Claudia skipped towards them, laptop in hand.

"Hey dudes, I was going to work on some articfacty stuff. Mind if I join?" the hacker inquired.

"No." "Yes."

Both pairs of eyes remained glued on each other as they answered at the same time. There was a small curve in Myka's lips. "Of course we don't mind, Claude."

Claudia took in her wet fingers and the traces of cream on her chest. A slightly uncomfortable look came onto her face. "Um, is this a bad time?"

"I think it is best if you leave for now," Helena requested. She was not going to lose this game, not going to surrender until she was licking this treat off her lover's body.

"Helena, why would you say that? It's rude," Myka responded, her seductive smile only getting wider. The cream in her cleavage continued its trail lower and lower until it disappeared behind the fabric of her v-neck. Helena longed to be in that location.

The hacker made slow steps backwards, face scrunched up. "Yeah, I'm gonna go."

When she was sure the girl was gone, Helena asked, "What are you doing?"

Myka licked at her fingers again, causing the author to squirm a little. "You've figured out that I'm playing with you, that much is obvious." Another lick. "What you don't know is that I'm going to win."

"And why is that, darling?"

"Because I'm not going to do anything until you beg me to fuck you after licking this off of every inch of your body."

A shot of arousal went through the author, but she fought against it. Defeat was not an option. She leaned back to relax from her tense posture. Crossing her legs, she narrowed her at the woman across the table. "What makes you think you're going to break me?" she purred.

Not for the first time, Myka thought about how much more experience Helena had. From what she had gathered, her sexual encounters were numerous. But she also noticed that she affected Helena a great deal, even when there was no seduction involved. Myka barely understood the power she had over the inventor, but she would definitely use it to her advantage.

The agent ran her finger down her chest and stopped at the wayward cream. She watched Helena's gaze follow the movement closely. "Oh, I have this feeling," Myka drawled. She gathered the deliciousness onto her fingertip and took it into her waiting mouth. Helena's fingernails dug further into the leather of the book.

Leena's passing by interrupted their private conversation. Neither wanted anyone to overhear anything about their sex games. Pete would never let them hear the end of it.

At first she only glanced at them briefly with a smile. The caretaker apparently found something interesting because she stopped in front of the doorway, interest on her face.

From what she could tell, they were having a heated conversation, evident by the looks on their faces. Their auras radiated a very clear red, making their intent obvious.

Leena would be damned if they had sex in the dining room. Hopefully her presence would stop them.

Helena spared one last glance at the homeowner before getting up and walking towards Myka. She leaned down and whispered something low and husky in her ear, caressing her arm gently. The agent made a small gasping sound before pushing against the table and rising. Her eyes shifted from Helena to Leena. "I just remembered that we forgot some artifact reports upstairs," she muttered, clearly distracted. "We're going to go, uh, get them."

The author grabbed the whipped cream in one hand and laced her fingers with Myka's with the other. They practically sprinted up the stair, trying to keep their voices low as they argued over who was going to win this time.

Once they were out of earshot, Leena shook her head and collected the forgotten mug of hot chocolate. She really doubted Myka would be drinking it anytime soon.


End file.
